1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light emitting lighting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting diode (OLED) has a hole injection electrode, an organic emission layer, and an electron injection electrode. The organic light emitting diode emits light by way of energy generated when excitons being combinations of electrons and holes within an organic emissive layer fall from an excited state to a ground state.
Organic light emitting diode lighting equipment is based on an organic light emitting diode, and functions as a surface light source. Organic light emitting diode lighting equipment is used for various purposes because of the merits of the surface light source, and the usage thereof is gradually increasing.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.